


Сегеронский спецназ (SWAT of Seheron)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Mages, Gen, It's all author's fantasy, M/M, Magisters, Military, POV Original Character, Tevinter Imperium
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов про магистра-центуриона Астуриара Дравиуса.</p><p>Short stories about hard life of magister-centurion Asturiar Dravius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Перекличка (Call-over)

Небо голубое, солнышко светит, плац выметен начисто, мишени вдоль стены ровным рядочком стоят, рабы туда-сюда с корзинами бегают… Идиллия.  
Только новобранцы картину портят. Стоят на плацу, потеют – это мне солнышко светит, а им-то натурально жарит… Криво стоят, кстати, сами горбятся, плечи сутулят – зато носы дерут так, что Архонту не доплюнуть. Рубежная Стража Сегерона, как же! Герои-защитники, обаяние поставленного на госслужбу порока и кривой ритуальный нож за поясом форменной мантии.  
С-салаги.  
Морщусь, поворачиваюсь к сержанту – навводили, блять, орлейских званий, который месяц путаюсь – прошу негромко:  
– Поставь ты их по-человечески хотя бы, смотреть противно.  
Нордус хмыкает, ухмыляется понимающе, и через пару минут с плаца раздаётся его громогласный рык. Уж на что у меня глотка закалённая, в бою и не так поорешь, а его перекричать мне б не удалось. Талант у старика.  
Педагогический. Новобранцы от его ора мигом подтянулись, расправились, носы ещё выше задрали, готовясь начальство узреть. Судя по направлению взглядов, начальство располагалось где-то на небесах, примерно там же, где Создатель с Золотым Городом.  
В целом, правильно: я им на ближайшие три года или пока не сдохнут и Создатель, и Андрасте, и мамочка, и нянюшка, и все демоны Тени разом. Ну, пора и поближе на детишек взглянуть.  
– Я магистр-центурион Астуриар Дравиус. – Говорю вроде негромко, но слова разносятся по всему плацу. Салаги таращатся восторженно: как же, героическое начальство… драть их и драть ещё. – Командир Первой сотни Рубежной Стражи Сегерона. – Вздыхаю тихонько, обвожу взглядом оба ряда – кривых, несмотря на все старания Нордуса – и припечатываю: – А вы, щенки неразумные, моё наказание. Посланное мне за грехи перед Создателем, не иначе.  
Опешили. Нет уж, детки, это в столице вам речи о долге перед родиной и чести читали, а у меня тут порядки другие. Те, что с долгом и честью, первым делом и дохнут, и хрен я потом ещё одного пополнения допрошусь.  
Кое-кто, впрочем, дёргается возмущённо. Третий справа во втором ряду и пятый слева в первом. «Мы не щенки», как же. Приглядываюсь: с тем, что в первом ряду, всё понятно – мантия форменная, да только не из полотна, а из крепкого шёлка, пальчики явно ничего тяжелее пера да скальпеля не держали. Папенькин сынок, любимое дитятко кого-то из столичных магистров. Ничего, отучу. Со вторым посложнее: бугай бугаём, впору крестьянина-самородка заподозрить, но ко мне так просто не попадают. Не в игрушки тут играем, всё-таки. С этим, похоже, повозиться придётся.  
А вот сейчас про долг и честь поговорим. Верней, про то, что понятия-то взаимоисключающие.  
– Мы – Рубежная Стража Сегерона, щит Империума. – Новобранцы напыжились, прижмурились, как коты на солнышке. Сейчас, подпорчу вам настроение. – Тот, кто думал, что будет стоять в красивом доспехе на крепостной стене и внушать врагу ужас одним своим видом, ошибся с выбором подразделения. Вам, щенки, в гвардию. Врага не увидите, зато внушать будете всем подряд.  
Всё-таки говорить так, чтоб мне с первого слова верили, я выучился. Верят, с парочки особо одухотворённых лиц возвышенный трепет уже пропал. Сейчас и остальных избавим.  
Нордус с другого конца плаца что-то рявкает, в ответ раздаётся какой-то шум. Мне источника шума не видно, приподнимаюсь чуть заметно на носках и замечаю появившуюся над плечом какого-то здоворяка из первого ряда рыжую макушку. Оп-па, а там ещё кто-то есть. Ну какие ж чудеса творит с человеком правильная осанка…  
– Наша задача – остановить врага, – продолжаю. – Любой ценой. Так, чтобы живущие за нашими спинами матроны и девы вражеской рожи даже вообразить не могли. – Опять пыжатся, ну что ж ты сделаешь. Матрон и дев представили, не иначе. Морщусь и многозначительно добавляю: – Любыми средствами.  
Пауза.  
На второй секунде до них начинает доходить. Одно дело – когда тебе вербовщик, вежливый лизоблюд, способный Архонта уговорить бросить имение да податься в рубежники, намекает на послабление уголовного кодекса, а другое – на прожаренном сегеронским солнышком плацу в комплект к боевой мантии сразу ритуальный кинжал получить. А потом и от собственного командира услышать, что он не для красоты даден.  
Тоненький парнишка в первом ряду аж зазеленел. Этак ещё выяснится, что он даже крыс на первых курсах Круга не резал, а то и вообще крови боится… Нет, выправился. Сглотнул, челюсти сжал. Толк будет.  
– Объясняю для несообразительных, – понижаю голос. Уши у новобранцев чуть не шевелятся, в мою сторону разворачиваясь. Сержантский ор они уже попривыкли мимо них пропускать, а к начальственному шипению притерпеться ещё не успели. – Если понадобится, будем вены резать и демонов призывать. Понадобится – рабов в расход пустим. Понадобится – себя.  
Вот теперь зазеленел целый десяток. Вот вам, ребятки, и Рубежная Стража.  
Ничего, ещё не конец.  
– Не страшно, да? – сочувственно переспрашиваю. Сочувствие, ясен венадаль, насквозь фальшивое, ну да им не до того пока. – Наслушались уже в порту от чужеземцев про злобных магистров и кровавую Империю? Жаждете соответствовать?  
Парочка гордо выпячивает подбородки. Дескать, прикажете – будем соответствовать. Дурни. Надо избавляться. В интендантский сплавить, что ли… Поглядим через недельку, может, ещё небезнадёжны.  
– А вот хрен вам, – помолчав, заканчиваю злорадно. – Закон един для всех. Использование магии крови запрещено. В мирное время за каждый порез будете по двести докладных и объяснительных писать. Самолично, не ждите, что я за вас отдуваться буду. А за каждого раба из своего кармана платить будете, за них даже во время военных действий такую отчётность требуют, что проще самому зарезаться. – На полудюжине лиц разочарование вырисовалось, да такое, что расплакаться впору. Добиваю: – А кто хотел на вольной волюшке с демонами поболтать, пусть под крылышко к папочке бежит. Папочки – они добрые, от закона прикроют… если сумеют.  
Четверо разочарованных мигом насупились, челюсти сжали. И правда папенькины сынки, не худшего толка, впрочем. Из кожи вон вылезут, будут доказывать, что и без папочек на что-то способны.  
Ещё один губы надул, бровки заломил… С этим тяжелее будет. Взглядом указываю на него Нордусу, вечером личное дело посмотрю, узнаю хоть, что мне от родителя этого экземпляра ждать: воплей в духе «не обижайте моего мальчика» или спонсорской помощи Сотне и поощрительного «Продолжайте в том же духе». Лучше б, конечно, оказалось, что любящий отец его сам в армию сдал, на воспитание. Шуму меньше будет, а шумящих штатских я ой как не люблю…  
Последний… Последний на меня смотрит, как на одного из тех семи, что Золотой Город осквернили. Как на чмо, что последнюю конфетку изо рта у сироты вынуло. Хуже не придумаешь: учёный, подвид экспериментатор. Такому если какая мысль в голову придёт – всех расходных рабов перережет да за хозяйственных примется, и разбирайся потом. Нет, пользы с них тоже поиметь немало можно… только не на границе. Учёные народ трепетный, их под тёпленьким брюшком Империи держать надо. Там и рабов побольше, и условия для работы получше. Это у меня тут: как кунари налетят, так кровь и ману по каплям считать приходится. Мне от учёных одни неприятности. Пусть уж лучше свои изобретения где подальше придумывают, а уж потом я их к делу приспосабливать буду…  
– А теперь – перекличка.  
Стою, слушаю. Голосёнки срываются, дыхания даже на собственное имя не хватает… Какому идиоту в штабе вообще пришло в голову этих щенят на Сегерон отправлять? Или опять высокая политика, и где-то в этой толпе сынок какого-то уже, считай, приговорённого сенатора затесался?..  
Ну, ничего. С прошлым пополнением как-то управился, хорошие бойцы в конце концов получились. Дисциплинированные, рассудительные – ни один в прошлую стычку с рогатыми одержимым не стал, даже в пылу боя договоры заключали разумно. И рабов всего пяток пришлось потратить, в казармах их потом неделю посмертно как героев чествовали… Я б тоже так не отказался, по крайней мере, со смыслом умерли. У одного жена с дочкой остались, у крохи дар открылся на днях. Сирота, зато рот не зашьют, папка рад был бы. Основам научу, потом попробую кому из гражданских приятелей в ученицы пристроить.  
Блять, половину переклички пропустил, задумался. После с Нордусом поговорю.  
Недорослик тот рыженький вообще из эмигрантов оказался. Имя андерфелльское, носище тоже… характерный. И хроническое недоедание налицо. Похоже, из добровольцев, а от хорошей жизни в рубежники не рвутся. Кошусь на второго сержанта, который у меня за левым плечом с начала «патриотической речи» стоит, тот кивает чуть заметно. Будем кормить, а то задохлик ничего тяжелее ритуального ножа не поднимет, а ему, между тем, вначале собственные резервы положено выкачать до капли и ещё десяток врагов посохом пришибить.  
– Сержантов своих знаете, – дослушав, сообщаю. – По пустякам не жаловаться, но коли что надо – к ним. Завтра вас в деле посмотрю, если рогатые на дредноутах своих не явятся.  
Не явятся, конечно, разведка у меня на совесть работает, но щенки пускай привыкают. Киваю Нордусу.  
– Р-разойдись! – рявкает сержант. Новобранцы разбегаются, как тараканы от света, пережарились, бедолажки. Ничего, притерпятся.  
Солнце, в конце концов, наименьшая из наших с ними проблем.


	2. Инструктаж (Instructional advice)

Сижу по уши в бумагах, из последних сил борюсь с желанием просто пойти и повеситься. Глас разума против: полковой лекарь заклятием воскрешения владеет получше столичных целителей, а провисеть достаточно долго мне никто не даст. Из петли вынут, в чувство приведут да прицепятся с вопросами: магистр-центурион, а что это у вас случилось? А не пошаливают ли у вас нервишки? А не пора ли вам отдохнуть, сходить в увольнительную на месяцок-другой, и не машите на меня руками, я вам сам выпишу…  
Какая тут, нахер, увольнительная. Сезон штормов через месяц с хвостиком кончится, навигация начнётся – и тут же рогатые попрут. А у меня тут полсотни щенят, гаатлока не нюхавших, и всего месяц, чтоб их хоть чутка в чувство привести…  
Прихлопываю пробравшегося сквозь занавески комара, снова смотрю на папки с личными делами. Большую часть в сторону отложил, от них проблем не предвидится. По именам после запомню, когда сержанты отчитываться будут. А вот остальное…  
Экспериментатора моего, того самого, что из-за строгого учёта рабов в жуткое расстройство впал, Энеем Клавикусом зовут. Звали, верней, теперь-то он у меня просто Эней Сегерониан. Клавикусы род не из древних, поколений пять от силы, да и не сказать чтоб богатый, хотя и не бедствуют. Зато славы у них уже на весь Тевинтер – как же, передовые умы Империи. Собственные лаборатории, штат преданных, чуть не на верность заклятых помощников, принципы и понятия о морали, само собой, отсутствуют начисто… Это ж что утворить надо было, чтобы Клавикусы – Клавикусы! – его из рода вычеркнули?..  
Выперли, впрочем, щенка по всем правилам. Наследства-имени лишили, денег и кой-какого имущества на обзаведение подкинули, и гуляй, детёныш. Вот она вам, опись имущества: сотня золотых, два раба хозяйственных, три расходных, демон привязанный в сосуде Felis domesticus… Хорош довесочек. Рабов-то Нордус уже интендантам сдал, рабочие руки в крепости лишними не бывают, а демона-то мне куда девать? Ох уж мне эти учёные, не могли сами с детскими игрушками разобраться…  
Ещё один – полная ему противоположность, поцапаются непременно. Тот самый тощенький, который первым позеленеть догадался – прирожденный целитель, и чего его вообще в боевое подразделение понесло. Хотя приличного места он бы и так себе не нашёл, с таким-то послужным списком. Десяток самолично организованных комитетов по борьбе с магией крови, студенческое движение за отмену рабства, длинный список ещё каких-то балансировавших на грани законности затей… Крови как таковой, правда, не боится, из любой рожающей бабы её чуть не больше, чем во время боевых ритуалов, хлещет – ну и то хлеб.  
Тот крестьянского облика тип, что нос больше других драл, оказался самым старшим, меня всего лет на семь моложе. И не из коренных имперцев, что самое забавное, с юга откуда-то. Из тех варварских краёв, где магов в подземелья сажают и мучают всячески. Этот, впрочем, из пресловутых «отступников», причём из везучих: в какой-то бывшей тевинтерской колонии в Вольной Марке хорошо устроился, чуть ли не на кресло тамошнего Наместника метил, но не совпало – какой-то чудак местную Церковь по камушку разнёс, ну и пошло-поехало. Весь южный Тедас с той поры трясёт, даже до Минратоуса доносится. Новобранец мой поступил благоразумно: манатки собрал и драпанул в Империю.  
С ним вот бабушка надвое сказала: то ли мне удача большая привалила, то ли наоборот. С эмигрантами вообще сложно, объяснять им приходится даже то, что любой пацан пятилетний понимает. А с теми, кто у себя в диких землях не последнее место в обществе занимал, мороки и того больше, доказывай им, кто тут хозяин…  
Гляжу на следующую папку и в висках мигом колоть начинает. Думаю даже, что зря из Минратоуса уезжал. Политик из меня никакой, сожрали б вмиг… так оно и лучше б было, может. Вон, на край Империи удрал, а и тут политика эта гребаная достала. Хоть и вправду к варварам беги, сиди себе тихонько в тамошнем Круге, никто трогать не будет… Ни вены резать не надо, ни гадать: беречь очередного высокородного щенка пуще зеницы ока или лучше в первом же бою послать его на верную смерть, чтоб потом от собственного начальства неприятностей не было. А всё равно ж не пошлю, хоть и щенки безмысленные, а уже мои щенки.  
Хорошо всё-таки, что я не в Минратоусе. Кунари саирабазов убивают быстро, во избежание.  
Всё, пожалел себя и хватит. Папки ровной стопочкой складываю, на край стола отодвигаю – Нордус потом заберёт, в архив сдаст, а мне пора за дело приниматься.  
Десяток мой уже стоит в портике, мерзнет. Весь день на открытом плацу под нордусовы вопли маршировали, упарились, так в тени теперь в дрожь бросает. Хмыкаю сочувственно – климат на острове тот ещё, сам первые годы чуть не каждый день думал, что назавтра и без посторонней помощи сдохну – потом нацепляю на лицо выражение построже и, чеканя шаг, к ним.  
– Здравия желаем, магистр-центурион! – рявкают новобранцы, аж в ушах зазвенело. Едят глазами преданно, только эмигрант чуть с усмешкой щурится. Борода, кстати, не по форме пострижена, пошлю вечером в казарму цирюльника, пусть и остальных заодно в порядок приведёт.  
– Кота убери, – бросаю небрежно. Клавикус-изгой на меня таращится оскорбленно, кот у него на плече хвостом машет. – Ну? Совсем распустились, щенки.  
– Это не кот, господин магистр-центурион, это фамильяр! – отзывается наконец котовладелец. Смех с трудом сдерживаю: «солдатский голос» в его исполнении звучит немногим лучше кошачьего мява, да и давно мне не пытались в качестве оправданий детские сказки впаривать. Пару секунд смотрю на него, хмурюсь грозно – нет, не действует. Ну нет так нет, а могли бы по-хорошему разойтись.  
И только ухватив тварь за шкирку, вспоминаю про «демона в сосуде Felis domesticus». И про то, что начатки древнего арканума мне мой собственный батюшка в своё время всё-таки вдолбить пытался, хоть и без особого успеха. Тощий кошак мне руку не хуже рыси располосовал, а сам вывернулся и шнырк хозяину под мантию. Хвост забыл, правда, вон, между форменных сапог дергается нервно.  
– Я ж говорил, – тоскливо изрекает новобранец, кота за хвост наружу вытаскивает и, поймав взгляд светящихся красным глаз, шипит что-то неразборчивое. Тварюка шипит в ответ, лапами машет, а потом утихает и глазами сверкать перестаёт. Эней вздыхает снова и на меня виновато моргает.  
– В казарме на привязи держать будешь, – велю. Экспериментатор губы кривит, кота под мышку засовывает, но с места не двигается. Рявкаю: – Живо! – и его как ветром сносит. Обратно возвращается минут через пять, уже один, тут же пытается мне что-то объяснять, но я отмахиваюсь. Если его слушать, так он мне две недели будет про порядок проведения исследований, промежуточные и итоговые результаты и прочую хрень вещать.  
Мда, вот вам и первый инструктаж. Ни разу без неожиданностей не обошлось, прямо проклятие какое-то.  
– Что, кто-нибудь крови боится? – спрашиваю этак ехидненько. Руку жжёт, но бывало и похуже. Главное, вену не перервал, а так – пущай каплет. Новобранцы головами мотают, не боимся, дескать. Ухмыляюсь злобно и рявкаю в голос: – Тогда отставить таращиться! И не такого насмотритесь, – обещаю зловеще.  
Эмигрант мой циничненький и то поприжухнулся немного. Оно и к лучшему, с задранным носом учиться трудновато. А учиться ему много придётся, варвары-дурни магии крови боятся, вот и не умеют ничего толком. Как за нож ритуальный возьмутся, так потом стоишь и думаешь: а не проще ли было сразу по горлышку его полоснуть?  
На полосу препятствий щенята такими глазами глядят, будто там вместо чучел кунарийских их мамочки развешаны. Хмылюсь злорадно: может, где и думают, что магу в бою можно стоять аки столб фонарный да посохом размахивать, но Сегерон от такой дури быстро отучает. Рогатые-то копья мечут не хуже чем из баллисты, да и редко какой набег без лучников обходится. Вот и приходится то за парапетом отсиживаться, то бегать словно с хвостом подпалённым. Это Архонт пусть себе стоит, достоинство изображает…  
Смотреть на них больно. Эмигрант лучше всех прошёл, хоть не спотыкался на каждом шагу и даже сумел в яму с грязью не упасть. Зато ману «растратил» уже на первой трети дорожки, а посохом от стоявших на остальных двух третях «кунари» уже никак не отобьёшься. И мечом не отбился бы, даже будь у него меч…  
Из грязи вылезли, поотряхивались, стоят, понурившись. Целитель сопит злобно, экспериментатор думает, рукоять ритуального ножа теребит, эмигрант бровями шевелит, тоже думает, взглядом чучелки перебирая.  
– А теперь ошибки разбирать будем, – потерев лицо ладонью, начинаю я. – Смотрим вон на того кунари. Ну да, на доску с ремешками прибитыми. Знает кто-нибудь, что за знаки отличия?  
– Карастен, – буркает эмигрант. Бровь приподнимаю, поправляется мигом: – Карастен, магистр-центурион! Пехотинец, рядовой.  
– Верно, – киваю. А не в его ли городишке та заварушка с Аришоком была? Где-то же он на солдат Бересаада насмотрелся… – И что это значит?  
Молчит. Ну ладно, сам объясню.  
– Значит, защита у него слабая, помимо природной устойчивости к огню. В любом случае, можно пренебречь. Ну и какого ж демона ты, герой мой, его дробящей темницей приголубил? Ему б и волшебной стрелы в голову хватило, маны она жрёт в четыре раза меньше, а от того, что он в муках помер, тебе ни жарко, ни холодно – ты ж ритуалов никаких не проводил. И огненную бурю класть на жалкую тройку противников – расточительство бессмысленное. Вот и оказался ты, считай, в начале дорожки и уже без сил. А на тебя там ещё сотня прёт, и что делать будешь?  
Хмурится, снова на чучелки смотрит, явно что-то в голове высчитывает. Ну пускай высчитывает, думать – дело полезное.  
Смотрю на остальных, остальные старательно сквозь меня смотрят. Стыдно им, варвар из южных земель просвещённых имперских магов уделал. Хоть и не в настоящем бою и даже не в дуэли тренировочной, а всё равно несладко.  
Хмыкаю, кинжал под правую руку передвигаю.  
– А теперь показываю, как это на самом деле делается…


	3. Хорошая примета (A good omen)

Сижу себе, никого не трогаю. В бумагах ковыряюсь, про интенданта своего думаю. Точнее, про то, что мне с ним делать. Совсем обнаглел, скотина. Припасы подворовывает, гарнизонных рабов гоняет виллу свою строить – тоже вопрос, а на какие это деньги – одну рабыню из расходных вообще забрал... Только в конце прошлой навигации мне этого типчика прислали, а он уже совершенно совесть потерял. Хоть на привязь крови его сажай, только привязь мне дороже нового интенданта обойдется.  
Как будто мне с моим уже-не-Клавикусом проблем мало. Чуть не каждый день: "Господин магистр-центурион, ну хоть одного раба дайте!" – и дальше про неоценимый вклад в науку Империума. Никакого спасу от него нет, чуть не в постель лезет. Хотя почему чуть? Однажды залез, так я едва отбился. Не люблю членом про благо Империума слушать, извращение какое-то.  
Впрочем... и помимо привязи способы вразумить неразумных имеются. Болезненные в том числе, чтоб впредь неповадно было. А то если интенданту с рук сойдет то, что мои щенки в первую же свою навигацию чуть без запаса стрел и зелий не остались, так этот ублюдок вообще решит, что так и надо.  
Зайду к нему как-нибудь, покажу, для чего мне нож ритуальный. А то вдруг он забыл.   
Короче говоря, сижу, думаю о приятном – как интендант мой кишки с полу подберёт и вернет мне всё опрометчиво реквизированное – и тут вваливается ко мне запыхавшийся Нордус, размахивая верительными грамотами с алой печатью Архонта. Не своими, ясное дело, гости к нам явились. Я даже имя на свитках разобрать не успел – как уровень доступа увидал да подлинность печатей проверил, сразу помчался встречать.  
Терпеть не могу столичных магистров. Гонору много, зловредности и того больше, а со здравым смыслом напряжёнка. Замешкаешься или поклонишься недостаточно низко – и готово, приказ об отставке в зубы, а кто щенков гонять будет – об этом беспокоиться станут, когда кунари до Минратоуса дойдут.  
Ладно, потом про это подумаю, а то улыбка негостеприимная получится, решат, что сожрать хочу. Хочу, конечно, только хлыщу столичному про это знать не полагается.  
А тому, кто его приезд прошляпил, пять плетей выпишу. Нехрен спать в карауле. Да и племянничку, крысе штабной, долю в семейном деле урежу. Для того я, что ли, его в столице оставил, чтобы на меня всякие великие магистры без предупреждения валились?..  
Почтенный магистр, оказывается, сидит себе смирненько в беседке у нижнего бастиона, ждёт. Вот секретарь его длинноухий суетится да возмущается, слуги – они честь хозяев иногда похлеще них самих блюдут. Особенно когда чести этой с кошкин хвост, иной магистр всего год как звания добился, а слуга у него нос выше башен Круга дерёт.  
Спускаюсь к ним сам, сверяю печати – верно всё. Погладил этак ненароком горгулью у ворот, палец о клыки оцарапал – внешний барьер заклятий отключился. Всего на полчаса, если не успею столичного гостя спровадить – или, на худой конец, в свой кабинет зазвать – потом до вечера с Нордусом всей крепости на потеху через "чистую полосу" перекрикиваться буду.  
Натягиваю на лицо улыбку и переступаю порог беседки. При моём появлении впаянные в её фундамент заклятия утихают немного, но почтенный магистр и ухом не ведёт. Вежливый, ишь ты. Видно, большую гадость привез, раз на мелкие размениваться не хочет.  
Кланяюсь, почтительно, но с достоинством. У него, может, и допуск такой, что только у Архонта выше, да и я тут не кучка помойная. А пока кланяюсь, присматриваюсь получше, что это за создание ко мне пожаловало.  
Причёска у господина столичного магистра странная. Хотя демон его знает, что там нынче в моде в Минратоусе, я там с конца прошлой навигации не был. Мантия, как и следовало ожидать, из лучшего шелка скроена, и хорошим портным... а зачарована так, что хоть прямо сейчас в бой.  
В настоящий бой, а не в столичные драчки змеиные.  
Мне аж интересно стало. Господин магистр явно в жизни толк знает, не то что некоторые. Но вот так с порога с вопросами накидываться не стоит, выяснить бы вначале, чего ради его в нашу глушь занесло.  
Держится гость холодно, но вежливо. И то хлеб, а то некоторые цацы с первого слова хамить начинают, так я не выдерживаю, им в ответ тупого солдафона изображаю. С этим, может, хоть побеседовать удастся, как с нормальным человеком...  
Привел его к себе в кабинет, дежурного раба за вином и сыром послал, вот теперь и к делу можно.  
– Что же привело Вас в крепость Первой Сотни? – спрашиваю.  
– Я хотел бы увидеть одного из ваших новобранцев. Ферелденца, шести футов четырёх дюймов ростом, волосы тёмные, глаза золотистые. Какое он назвал имя, я не знаю.  
– И какое у Вас к нему дело? – мигом настораживаюсь. Не нравится мне всё это. Но я своих никогда не сдавал и начинать не собираюсь, пусть даже передо мной сам Архонт заместо своей печати явится.  
– Личное, – скупо сообщает магистр. Ещё больше напрягаюсь: знаем мы эти "личные дела". Отпустишь так солдата «по личному делу», а потом обнаружится, что дело это – заседание трибунала, да по такому обвинению, которое судье только после десятой бутыли вина с лириумом привидеться могло.  
Видно, взгляд у меня совсем нехороший сделался, потому как господин столичный магистр вдруг взял и улыбнулся. Я аж обалдел: я такой улыбки никогда в жизни на лице человека старше двенадцати не видал. Светлая, ясная, хочешь не хочешь в ответ улыбнёшься. И ведь ни капли магии!  
– Муж он мне, – застенчиво признаётся магистр, и на меня опять подозрения накатывают. Ну вот что ему от моего новобранца надо-то? Хоть бы придумал что поубедительней.  
– У него в личном деле записи о цивильном браке не было. – Неприязнь в голосе скрыть не получается, ну да оно и к лучшему.  
– Что? – неподдельно изумляется магистр, и до меня вдруг доходит, что его вовсе не отсутствие записи удивляет. Формулировка. И акцент у него вовсе не столичный.  
Старею, видно, мог бы и раньше догадаться.  
– Церковный брак заключается между мужчиной и женщиной ради рождения детей, – набираюсь терпения. Что с них, варваров, взять, но всё равно себя детским ментором чувствую. – Цивильный брак заключается между двумя людьми независимо от их пола ради политического, имущественного или эмоционального союза. Военный брак... – Задумываюсь на пару секунд и машу рукой: – Военный брак уже становится пережитком прошлого, так что неважно.  
– Но мы ведь уже много лет вместе... – Глаза у магистра ошалелые. Ну что такого, простейшие же вещи. Вздыхаю тихонько.  
– Но брак вы после переезда в Империум не подтверждали, верно?  
Гость мой кивает и от раба, который ему вино поднёс, чуть заметно отшатывается. Ну точно, варвар. Может, и про супружество не врал...  
Выпрямляюсь, на всякий случай улыбаюсь вежливо.  
– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что если ваши слова не подтвердятся, эта крепость разом перестанет быть такой гостеприимной? – уточняю. Магистр кивает, но угроза его почему-то успокаивает. Ой, зря, если он мне наврал – плохо ему придётся.  
– Нордус! – ору так, что у гостя, небось, в ушах звенеть начинает. Он аж морщится. – Скажи варвару, чтобы тащил сюда свою задницу, его тут ебать будут!  
А я что, я простой грубый солдат... с высшим военно-магическим образованием. Материться, значит, вчетверо изысканней среднего гвардейца могу.  
Интересно, в каких это краях такие варвары водятся, раз он на четвертом десятке лет, даже милости у Архонта добившись – и делом, за жополизание нынешний Архонт таких грамот не выписывает – так краснеет легко?  
Долго ждать ферелденца не приходится. Две минуты – и дверь моего кабинета чуть с петель не слетает.  
– Ты, центурион, вконец охуел! – Орать мой варвар не хуже меня умеет. – Ебать меня ты на зачёте по теории малефикарума будешь, и то в мозг!  
– А с чего ты взял, что я про себя говорил? – наконец умудряюсь хоть слово вставить и на гостя указываю. Ферелденец поворачивается и рот аж со стуком захлопывает. А потом зверская его физиономия такой радостью вспыхивает, что мне при этом даже присутствовать как-то неловко.  
Нет, всё-таки кое-какое понятие о дисциплине я в него вколотил. Свидетельствовать сдачу-приём супружеского долга мне не приходится, он только к своему магистру кидается и за руку его берёт. Аккуратно-аккуратно, будто раздавить боится.  
Смотрю на них – и смешно, и трогательно. Взрослые мужики, а ведут себя, как дети малые.  
– Ну что, цивильный брак регистрировать будем? – спрашиваю. Успеют ещё друг на друга налюбоваться, может, я ему даже внеочередную увольнительную дам... – Просто чтоб больше таких недоразумений не случалось.  
Магистр кивает, а мой ферелденец хмурится настороженно. Опять объясняю про виды имперских супружеских союзов, тот мигом суть улавливает и столичного мага чуть не на плечо закидывает:  
– Куда идти, что подписывать?  
Деловой, мать его. Как он, маг, вообще с таким характером выжил?  
Отлепляю руку от лица, тычу рукой в сторону кресел и ору снова:  
– Нордус, приготовь два комплекта бумаг о заключении цивильного брака! На ферелденца и... как вас там?  
– Андерс.  
Вздыхаю.  
– С фамилией, господин магистр.  
– У меня нет... – смущается опять. Зато секретарь его длинноухий опять голос подает, на этот раз по делу:  
– Господин магистр, за заслуги перед наукой Империума Архонт пожаловал Вам во владение округ Ларон.  
– Ларониан, значит, – киваю. Нордусова голова снова за дверью скрывается, а я на своего варвара гляжу:  
– Ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что зажать свадьбу будет очень нехорошо? – Хмылится. Понятливый. – Пойди познакомь жениха с соратниками, полчаса тебе, а потом отправляйся гулянку организовывать. А мы с магистром Ларонианом побеседуем...  
Удивительно, но ферелденец и впрямь в срок уложился. Глаза у господина Ларониана после этого стали совершенно безумные. Очень на мои похожи, правда, я к этому бардаку попривычней буду.  
Сидим, беседуем как интеллигентные люди. Много нового о своём варваре узнаю. Герой он у меня, оказывается. Ну ничего, коли я из той швали, которую мне обычно присылают, таких бойцов делаю, что им даже в жопу пьяные гвардейцы потом дорогу уступают, то и толкового командира из героя тоже сделать смогу. А его уже почти муж мне подсобит, Ларон – округ небольшой, но его дохода на обучение в военной Академии Минратоуса хватит.  
О важном договориться успели, а потом гостя моего уволокли к свадьбе готовить. Я ещё чуток на солнышке погрелся и пошёл проверять. А то мало ли что щенки утворят.  
И точно: стоит в казарме стол, во главе стола женихи, перед ними Эней Кла... тьфу, Сегерониан расхаживает и втирает им что-то про традиционную тевинтерскую свадьбу. С интересом узнаю, что на ней, оказывается, женихи должны вдвоем одолеть демона гнева. Эней даже обоснование какое-то под этот бред подвести умудряется. Женихи слушают, тот, который из моих, щурится так расчётливо. Уже прикидывает, как демона одолевать.  
Улыбаюсь чуть заметно. Приняли-таки ферелденца, а я уже побаивался, что не уживутся. Улыбку снова прячу, говорю негромко, но строго:  
– Отставить подшучивать над варварами. – Щенки от моего голоса к стенкам разбегаются, кашляю невольно и добавляю: – И жениха переодеть.  
Слушаются мигом. Ту мантию, которую предыдущий набор в портовом борделе спёр, с господина столичного магистра сдирают и куда-то уволакивают, наверное, для будущих поколений припрячут. Интересно, как они вообще умудрились его в неё запихать?  
Вздыхаю:  
– Переодеть, я сказал, а не раздеть. Верните господину Ларониану его одежду.  
Возвращают. Господин столичный магистр из-за спины своего жениха вылезает, и дальше всё идёт более-менее по правилам. Я, значит, торжественную речь читаю, женихи друг на дружку влюбленно таращатся, вся остальная полусотня похабные советы даёт.  
А потом подглядывать бежит, благо в гостевом домике возле офицерской казармы окна широкие, никаких занавесок на них не хватает.  
Шепчутся так, что на весь плац слышно:  
– Стража одолевает! Давай, так его, столичного! Троекратное ура Рубежной Страже! – А часа через полтора уже не так радостно: – Опять столица нас нагнула…  
– А вы что хотели – жизнь! – комментирую философски. – То они нас, то мы их…


	4. Отчет (The report)

В смертный бой и в новую навигацию подобает вступать в чистой одежде и с чистой душой, не отягощенной незавершенными делами.  
Сижу, чищу. Душу, в смысле – боевую мантию девки в прачечной давным-давно отстирали, её заместо тренировочной натянуть минутное дело. С душой посложнее.  
Смотрю на отчет. Отчет на меня не смотрит, и хвала богам. Помню, было однажды дело – посмотрел, потом выяснилось, что угощение из рук тоскующего экспериментатора принимать не стоило. Он, конечно, от чистого сердца и с искренним уважением, но я-то простой рубежник и к их лабораторным забавам непривычен. Потом ещё сутки по углам розовых архонтов ловил, то-то мои тогдашние щенки повеселились.  
Отчет нынче выходит красивый. Ровный, изящный… пустой лист одним только заголовком и опоганен. А его, между тем, как раз до начала навигации в столицу отправить надо.  
Вздыхаю, в окно смотрю. За окном господин уже-не-столичный магистр Ларониан к казармам крадется. Третий раз за одну только последнюю неделю, не считая дозволенных гостевых дней. Сижу, удивляюсь, как это его супруг умудрился до сих пор ни одного зачета не провалить. Кроме разве что малефикарума, но тут не пронырливого мужа винить надо, а кривое варварское образование.  
Вздыхаю снова, задумчиво постукиваю пальцами по столешнице. Следовало бы, конечно, господина магистра на место поставить, у меня тут военная крепость, а не общежитие Круга все-таки. Только и я ж не совсем идиот, духовного целителя – одного из семи на весь Тедас – от своих ребят отваживать. Пригодится же, особенно когда кунари попрут.  
Опять смотрю на отчет. Нет, не складывается у меня с чистой душой, который год не складывается.  
Вот только и затягивать все-таки нельзя. Было уже как-то, забыл я про всю эту грешную бюрократию – щенков мне тогда прислали совсем диких, я о том, что людям вообще-то спать надо, через раз вспоминал, не до писанины было. А потом навигация началась, так я и подавно про отчеты забыл… А через пару месяцев проверяющие от штаба явились: дескать, что это вы не пишете, магистр-центурион Дравиус? Не умерли ли вы тут, часом? Не творите ли каких непотребств? Крови тогда выпили больше, чем все кунари и демоны, вместе взятые, а мне моя кровь ещё пригодится.  
Вздыхаю – в сотый раз уже, наверное, эту бы энергию на благое дело, но увы – отодвигаю клятую гербовую бумагу… и тут, как по заказу, от казарм какой-то грохот доносится.  
Как в боевой мантии оказался – не помню. Бегу на шум с посохом наперевес, в последний момент успеваю сообразить, что неведомое зло только того и ждет: чтоб командный состав в лице меня к нему прямо с ходу в пасть или что там у него и влетел.  
Из-за угла арсенала выглядываю тихо и осторожно. На тренировочном плацу щенки мои суетятся, руками машут и общаются матерно. Но при всем при том выглядит эта суета как-то спокойно и даже умиротворенно. И господин уже-не-столичный магистр на другом краю за ними наблюдает флегматично, не выказывая извечного целительского стремления всех подвернувшихся залечить нахрен. Выходит, и повода-то нет?  
– Подымай! – вполголоса орет Сегерониан, демон у него на плече азартно подшипливает, остальные чуть в стороны от этой твари шарахаются, но подымают.  
Смотрю, как на плацу медленно, торжественно воздвигается здоровая, в полтора кунарийских роста, хреновина, и думаю о том, что ж это такое и не пора ли мне оторвать этому юноше со взором горящим… как минимум уши. А скорее даже руки. А может быть, и голову заодно. Во избежание.  
Хреновина тем временем шевелится, подымает собственные руки, и уже удрученные печальным опытом щенки порскают в стороны, как тараканы от света. Сегерониан посохом на неё машет, секундой спустя хреновина кулачищи свои железные опускает, а я начинаю понимать, что ж это был за грохот. И что в отчете мне ещё и об этом докладывать придется.  
– Ну, не гномский голем, но вообще-то ничего так получилось, – почесав бороду, замечает ферелденец. Экспериментатор мой на него глядит так, будто сейчас на пару со своим демоном кинется и морду располосует, но остатки разума все-таки верх берут. И то верно, на плацу эмигрант его девять раз из десяти в пыли купает, а на десятый поддается из жалости. Зато шипит создатель хреновины так, что даже мне за углом слышно:  
– Кто бы говорил, скептик хренов! Одни недостатки видишь, все удовольствие испортил!  
Ферелденец вместо ответа к хреновине подходит и, размахнувшись посохом, лезвие куда-то внутрь всаживает. Хреновине не понравилось: хрустнула и сложилась вдвое, чуть его не пришибив – отскочил вовремя. А ферелденец, дождавшись, пока истошный визг экспериментатора стихнет, равнодушно этак добавляет:  
– Мощная штука, но бесполезная. Навроде кошака твоего. А ты уже все уши нам прожужжал, что бесполезные подарки – это для девчонок.  
Сегерониан стих мигом. Нет, умный таки парень, ещё бы пользовался этим своим умом как нормальные люди…  
Хотя не мне попрекать, сам как будто нормальный.  
– Броню бы какую привесил, что ли. А то позору не оберешься, – с укором закончил ферелденец. – Сам бы подумал: стоишь ты весь из себя гордый, поздравляешь, значит, центуриона с именинами – а он твой подарочек пальцем ткнет и останется без подарочка. Стыдно же. Да и в бою с него толку чуть: раздолбают прежде, чем он ударить успеет.  
Рот ладонью зажимаю и сползаю по стеночке. Думаю, мне плакать уже или пока посмеяться. Подарочек, значит. На именины. Нет, розовые архонты лучше были, про тех только Нордус знал… ну и растрепал потом на всю крепость, скотина.  
На плацу тем временем процесс доделки «подарочка» полным ходом идет. Даже господина духовного целителя к делу приспособили, уязвимые места конструкции на пару с мужем высматривать. Язвит ферелденец от души, но Сегерониан уже в руки себя взял, колкости мимо ушей пропускает. Потом отыгрываться будет.  
– Не выйдет сюрприза, значит? – скорбно осведомляется Нордус. Голову поднимаю, смотрю на него: и правда скорбит. Тоже в заговоре, значит.  
– И ты, Маферат… – стенаю. Потом поднимаюсь на ноги, на посох опершись, мантию отряхиваю… опять прачкам сдавать надо. Хорошо хоть интендант мой пуганый всех девок вернул уже, не приходится самому маяться.  
Уже к нему разворачиваюсь – отчитать его за это безобразие, но тут мне на глаза кое-что похуже попадается. Альса-эльф, раб из расходных. Старый, иссохший, словно андерфелсское дерево, и болтливый, как незамужняя тетушка. И что самое страшное, Альса меня тоже замечает и прямым ходом ко мне двигает, уже заранее рот открывая.  
Прячусь. Вот видит Создатель, я, магистр-центурион величайшей Империи Тедаса, старый опытный малефикар, от собственного раба прячусь. Расходного. Вначале Нордусу за спину, потом за угол арсенала, а потом рысью, по возможности сохраняя достоинство, куда подальше, пытаясь на ходу угадать, куда Альса свернет.  
Навигация меньше чем через неделю начнется, тогда мне и вовсе покою не будет. Угораздило же…  
Альса старик гордый. Подыхать в кухне, трясущимися руками брюкву нарезая, ему неохота, вот и изводил интендантов до тех пор, пока его из хозяйственных в расходные не переписали. Тогда он решил, что подыхать без пользы для родины ему тоже не в радость. А энергии-то жизненной в нем уже кот наплакал, его на боевой алтарь класть – только Думата смешить. А чтобы весь его опыт и силу духа в магию переплавить, на это только у меня навыка хватит.  
Вот и выходит, что как начнется навигация – так и таскается он за мной хвостом, чуть не в сортир следом лезет. Лишь бы в нужный момент рядом оказаться, горло под нож ритуальный подставить. Сменять свою жизнь на десяток-другой рогатых – на сколько хватит, Альса скромный.  
Был бы рядом Архонт – он за Архонтом тенью ходил бы.  
Нет, лучше уж отчеты…


End file.
